Breathe
by Apailana
Summary: JUNJOU TERRORIST. Del mundo y lo efímero que es. Mi vida sin ti y los libros que me dejaste. Han pasado los años, y aun no puedo seguir sin ti, amor mío. Esta es la historia, de como nos amamos y seguimos juntos hasta el final. "Te amo Miyagi, y te amaré por siempre". No puedo respirar sin ti. SHINOBU POV.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Junjou Romantica, son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura.

_Este escrito participa en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro 'Del Yaoi & el Slash'._

Inspirado en la canción BREATHE, de Taylor Swift.

**Dedicado a mis amigas Amairani y Brenda. Porque en este fanfic coexisten tres universos que las tres amamos, la música, el amor, y la literatura.**

* * *

**~BREATHE~**

-SHINOBU POV-

Inhalé. Me quedé helado, mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón también quiso detenerse, mis ojos se tornaron húmedos, pero me esforcé por detener el llanto, no podía llorar porque no podía ser cierto ¡no podía ser cierto!

No podías estar muerto amor mío, no podías.

Miré al médico frente a mí como exigiéndole que me dijera que todo era un error, que tu vivías y que estarías conmigo siempre. Pero el doctor se mantuvo tan frío como su bata blanca— lo siento —dijo mientras me ponía una mano en mi hombro, por supuesto que yo me alejé bruscamente. ¡¿Qué lo sentía?! NO, NO y NO. Él no sentía nada, él no tenía ni una jodida idea de lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Fue en ese momento, cuando comencé a caer en cuenta de la realidad. A penas habían pasado como cincuenta segundos desde que me lo dijeron "intenté hacer todo lo posible, pero... el señor Miyagi Yō ha fallecido", solo habían pasado unos segundos y mi mundo ya comenzaba a desmoronarse lenta y dolorosamente.

"No es cierto, no es cierto" me repetía una y otra vez. Era cierto que estabas enfermo, sí... era cierto que tenías problemas cardiacos y que tu corazón (que era mío) nos había dado problemas y grandes sustos, también era cierto que te internaron en el hospital, pero no importaba, porque pronto te iban a dar de alta, te pondrías bien y volveríamos a casa, a estar juntos, a ser felices, a amarnos una y otra vez. Sí, así tenía que ser, tú NO podías estar muerto, no podías Miyagi, no podías. A penas esta mañana me enviaste a casa, querías que te trajera unos libros... pues bien, amor mío, te los traje, aquí los tengo... ya cumplí mi parte, ahora tú cumple la tuya y vuelve, vuelve a mi lado y hazte responsable de mi dolor.

En ese momento, sintiendo el frío aire acondicionado del hospital, lo comprendí, y aunque aun me negaba a aceptarlo, comprendí que no ibas a volver. Que ya nunca más ibas a volver. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que ya lo sabías... la noche anterior dormimos abrazados, y te aferrabas a mí como desde hace mucho no lo hacías. La noche anterior no hicimos el amor, hicimos algo aun más superior y hermoso al amor. Desde hace años no tengo dudas de que me amas, pero anoche comprendí que el amor que me profesas es INMENSO, y que nada ni nadie podrá superar lo mucho que me amas, Miyagi; ni tampoco podrán superar lo mucho que yo a ti te amo. Y sin embargo, esta mañana, me pediste que me fuera, me dijiste que fuera por dos libros que eran muy importantes para ti, los cuales estaban previamente seleccionados en un cajón de tu estudio. Antes de que me fuera, me besaste, pero fue un beso triste, un beso intenso y hermoso como todos los que me dabas, sólo que este beso me produjo un dolor en el pecho.

— Te amo, te amo Shinobu, nunca lo olvides —me dijiste mientras besabas mis labios, mis ojos, mis mejillas, mis cabellos.

—Y yo a ti, te amo más —respondí y también te besé tiernamente mientras jugueteaba con tus cabellos canosos y daba un beso en tu rostro arrugado. Me despedí con otro beso y te dije que volvería.

—Lo sé —respondiste y en tu rostro pude ver dolor.

—Volveré Miyagi, en verdad lo haré... sólo iré por los libros y vuelvo rápido.

—Lo sé, Shinobu, lo sé, sé que volverás. Y escúchame bien, siempre, SIEMPRE, te estaré esperando.

Nos besamos. Y si hubiera sabido que ese sería el último beso, nunca me hubiera ido de tu lado. Pero no lo sabía. Aunque tú si lo sabías, sabías que yo volvería con los libros... pero que tú ya no estarías ahí para recibirlos. Lo sabías y por eso me pediste que me fuera, para protegerme, para que no estuviera cuando murieras. Ay Miyagi, ya no soy ese adolescente al que tenías que proteger del mundo... ahora tengo cuarenta y tres años, tú acababas de cumplir sesenta y prometiste que ibas a estar conmigo por muchos años más. Es ahora cuando comprendo al mundo y lo efímero que es. Es ahora cuando comprendo que no estarás conmigo por muchos años más, ni siquiera por meses o días más... es ahora cuando comprendo que ya no estás conmigo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y sin embargo sentía que el aire me faltaba, mis lágrimas ya no podían ser reprimidas, el mundo me daba vueltas, pero no importaba... ¡ya nada importaba!

Me aferré a tus libros, amor mío, como si me estuviera aferrando a ti. Y sollocé, sollocé una y otra vez deseando que vinieras a consolarme, a rescatarme, a amarme... pero no viniste, no vendrás... ya no volverás.

Las enfermeras a mi alrededor quieren inyectarme un sedante, yo las maldigo y les doy manotazos para que se alejen de mí y de tus libros, de nosotros; pero en este momento ellas son más fuertes que yo, puedo percibir su olor a medicamentos y casi puedo sentir el filo de sus agujas pinchando mi piel.

—¡Déjenlo, déjenlo! —chilla una voz y se interpone frente a mí, protegiéndome con su cuerpo.

Reconozco esa voz, porque tú y yo amor mío, juramos protegerla hace muchos años. Es la voz de Anne Marie, nuestra hija. Esa niña maltratada de tan solo dos años a la que defendí en uno de mis primeros casos como abogado, esa niña que alojamos en tu departamento mientras duraba el juicio, esa niña que después decidimos adoptar y hacerla nuestra hija, para amarla y hacerla feliz, para que creciera con mi repollo y con tus libros.

Siempre creí que los niños llegaban a arruinar el matrimonio, bueno, nosotros no nos casamos, pero eso no minimiza en nada a nuestro amor, y Anne no arruinó nuestra relación, por el contrario nos unió aun más. Cuando tuve a Anne, de dos años, en mis brazos, golpeada y tan frágil, no tuve que decidir entre amarla a ella o a ti, simplemente mi corazón se hizo más grande y pude amarlos a los dos con una intensidad inmensa. Esa niña a la que protegí cuando era solo un bebé, es ahora quien me protege a mí, es ahora quien con sus 22 años, me lleva hasta nuestra casa, me dice que todo estará bien y me mima. Precisamente en este momento, es esta mujer la causa de que no vaya y me dé un tiro para alcanzarte en el otro mundo, si existe.

* * *

Tengo cuarenta y tres años, se supone que la muerte de los que quiero no debería lastimarme tanto como si aun fuera un joven. Soy un abogado exitoso, se supone que debo ser fuerte. Pero no lo soy. Tu muerte, Miyagi, me ha calado en lo más hondo de mi alma. Los días pasan y no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo seguir, me está matando verte ir después de todo este tiempo.

Hace solo una semana que te fuiste, que te enterramos, que todos se despidieron de ti. Y sin embargo, yo no puedo. No puedo hacerme a la idea de que he perdido a lo más importante de mi vida, no puedo hacerme a la idea de que el amor de mi vida está muerto.

Duele, me duele mucho, no hay día que no llore, y no sé cómo seguir.

Creo, que lo mejor sería morir, contigo.

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde tu muerte. Quisiera golpear a los idiotas que aseguraron que el tiempo curaría la herida. Son las dos de la mañana, y como siempre, no puedo dormir. El dolor en mi pecho no me deja dormir, y cuando lo hago, las pesadillas me invaden.

A veces, tengo sueños buenos, en los que sigues vivo y a mí lado... creo que esas son las peores noches, porque despierto y caigo en cuenta de que... ya no estás conmigo. Y entonces el dolor es insoportable.

—Miyagi... —susurro a la mitad de la noche y unas lágrimas escapan por mis ojos grises— ¡Miyagi! —vuelvo a gritar y nadie va a escucharme, porque Anne alquiló un departamento cerca de la universidad y tú... bueno, tú ya no estás.

No puedo dejar de llorar.

—Vuelve Miyagi, ¡te exijo que te hagas responsable de mis sentimientos! Vuelve conmigo, llévame contigo... Mi... Miya... —las lágrimas no me dejan terminar, así que me levanto de la cama y comienzo a deambular por nuestra habitación, por nuestro departamento, este bonito departamento que compramos después de adoptar a Anne, como símbolo del comienzo de una larga y feliz vida juntos— no fue lo suficientemente larga —susurro y aviento las almohadas contra un mueble tirando varios objetos al suelo, no pensaba darles importancia, hasta que algo llamó mi atención... eran libros, pero no eran sólo libros, eran los libros por los que me enviaste antes de morir.

Limpio mis lágrimas y tembloroso me acerco. No sé lo que me espera y tengo miedo. Tomó los libros entre mis manos, limpio el polvo de su lomo (nota mental: URGE limpiar el departamento), los reconozco, son tus libros, esos que tanto amabas, y que solo después de varios años juntos los compartiste conmigo. _Nuestros libros._ Veo las portadas de estos dos libros, causantes de que me separara de ti en el momento de tu muerte: _Teleny_ de Oscar Wilde, y _Haiku de las cuatro estaciones_ de tu autor favorito Matsuo Bashō.

No puedo evitar sonreír, es la primera sonrisa que tengo desde hace un mes y sin embargo es una sonrisa amarga, triste.

—Ay Miyagi... —mis ojos se humedecen— ni siquiera en el último momento me quisiste dejar.

Es porque te conozco como a mí mismo, que sé que dejaste estos libros para mí, para que me ayudaran, para que al leerlos, te sintiera conmigo... dejaste estos libros para quedarte conmigo. Entonces lo comprendí, tú nunca me dejarías, y ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos Miyagi, amor mío.

**Hay amores que deben durar aun después de haberse extinguido los ardores de la juventud.**

Esa es la frase que meses atrás tu subrayaste para mí en el libro de Oscar Wilde. Sonrío al leerla, nuestro amor no sólo estaba destinado a superar los ardores de la juventud, nuestro amor superará también, a la muerte.

—Gracias, Miyagi... —susurro y aun me cuesta pronunciar tu nombre sabiendo que ya no estás aquí. Me acurruco en una esquina de nuestra habitación, puedo sentir el frío del suelo calando en mis huesos, pero no me importa y simplemente aferro los libros, _nuestros libros_, a mi pecho. Pienso leerlos de principio a fin, no ahora, porque aun duele mucho, pero quizá mañana, o pasado mañana... tengo todo el tiempo, ahora que estoy solo.

* * *

Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Miyagi, y me sigue doliendo como el primer día.

Mis padres y Risako han venido a verme algunas veces, pero siempre trato de evitarlos, no es que no los quiera, aunque no puedo negar que no los quiero lo suficiente... en cierto modo no los veo como una familia, porque nunca lo fuimos. Mi verdadera familia ha sido Miyagi y Anne, aunque de ellos ya solo mi pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes está conmigo... todavía puedo recordar esa mirada intensa de ojos turquesa –entre verdes y azules– que le rogaba a Miyagi que le contara más historias o le diera más libros, yo también le llegué a dar algunos cuando era niña. Hoy, es Anne quien siempre que viene trae un libro nuevo para mí. A veces, cuando leo a autores contemporáneos, suspiro y digo que seguro a Miyagi le hubiera gustado leerlo.

—Pero eso no podrá ser papá... él no volverá, ¿lo sabes? —me dice Anne, preocupada por mi salud mental.

—Lo sé —es lo que siempre respondo, y lo más cruel es que en verdad lo sé.

Me miro en el espejo, como han pasado los años, a penas y reconozco a aquel adolescente de 17 años enamorado del ex-esposo de su hermana... desde que murió Miyagi, he envejecido muy rápido, ya puedo ver algunas arrugas en mi piel y canas en mi cabello rubio. Mis ojos grises, se ven tristes y han perdido todo su brillo. Y mi sonrisa, bueno, esa me la reservo para Anne y para los libros de Miyagi, y sin embargo nunca podré volver a sonreír realmente, como cuando estaba con mi profesor de literatura que tanto amaré siempre.

Ya lo sé, no es simple, no es fácil, estoy roto. Y Miyagi ya no está aquí para salvarme. La depresión me ha tumbado abajo.

Me acuesto en mi cama, y aun percibo ese enorme vacío que Miyagi ha dejado. Puedo recordarlo, besándome, amándome. Puedo recordarlo dando su clase de literatura, para mí siempre será el mejor maestro, a diferencia de Kamijou que hacía que los adolescentes odiaran la clase de literatura, Miyagi siempre trató de compartirles un poco de su amor por sus libros, y puedo decir, que los alumnos que tuvo y que decidieron estudiar letras, han sido los mejores en sus campos. Todos ellos estuvieron en su funeral, todos ellos lo recordarán... pero ninguno lo amará como lo amo yo.

Con la muerte de Miyagi, no sólo perdí a mi pareja. Perdí a mi mejor amigo, al amor de mi vida, a mi protector, a mi consejero... perdí a mi todo.

No puedo vivir sin él, y eso es algo que nadie comprende, ni siquiera Anne. No puedo seguir, me cuesta, no puedo dormir, no puedo comer. NO PUEDO RESPIRAR.

Miyagi, amor mío, no puedo respirar sin ti... pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo.

De algo estoy seguro, aun en mi locura, siempre te recordaré, no habrá día que no piense en ti y que no te ame. He leído todos los libros que dejaste en tu estudio, he leído esos dos libros especiales que dejaste para mí, y me han ayudado mucho, siempre que no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme de mi cama, tomo de la mesita de noche la poesía de Bashō y sólo así consigo levantarme.

Tu muerte, también fue mi muerte. Pero tengo que seguir, no es que quiera, pero tengo que, porque soy un terrorista, y porque confío en que algún día en algún lugar nos volveremos a ver, y entonces te exigiré que te hagas responsable por todo este dolor que pasé. Nos volveremos a ver, y nos volveremos a amar, y esta vez será _para siempre_, para toda la eternidad.

—Te amo, Miyagi Yō, puedo sentirte conmigo, cuando leo, cuando lloro, cuando rezo. Te amo, y te amaré por siempre.

Limpié mis lágrimas y me aferré a los libros que me dejaste. Tenía que seguir aunque no quisiera. Porque aunque MI mundo se había acabado, el mundo seguía ahí. No podía respirar sin ti, pero tenía que hacerlo. Exhalé.

Breathe.


End file.
